Amazingly Enough
by zutarakid50
Summary: Based on the song "Laugh Maker". Canada can't take the question "Who are you?" any more. France wants to help him, but will Canada let him in? Happy Valentine's Day. You can see this as a pairing or not, your choice.


Based on the song "Laugh Maker" by Bump of Chicken. The dialoged between Canada and France is loosely based on what the people in the song say. I used 'BritloverAlred' s USxUK video on YT as a reference. My first Hetalia story. Be nice. I own nothing. Ever.

* * *

><p>Canada sighed as he fumbled for his keys to his front door. Another meeting, another day of being invisible. Really, what was the point in him even going to them anymore? He could never get his opinion voiced and when he did manage to complete a sentence all the other nations would jump and look around for who had spoken, resulting in the usual "Who are you?" "I'm Canada." dialogue.<p>

_If I hear that question again I might lose it,_ he thought as he finally unlocked his door. He stepped inside, closed the door behind him, and smiled when he saw Kumajirou sitting by the door eating the pancakes Canada had left out for him.

"Hey, Kumachichi."

The bear looked up at his master, cocked his head to the side, swallowed a bit of pancake and said, "Who are you?"

Canada stared at the polar bear, too stunned to say anything. Kumajirou shrugged when it took too long for the stranger to answer and made his way back to the kitchen for more free food. Canada, meanwhile, slumped against the door and slid down to the floor.

He tried to convince himself to stay calm. _It's alright… Kumajee always forgets my name… no big deal. This happens all the time…_ But this time it really hurt Canada for some reason. _No one remembers me. Why am I even here?_ He hugged his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on them. He could feel the pressure of tears behind his eyes. At first he tried to push them back but then thought, _What's the point? No one cares if I cry or not._

Suddenly there came a knock on the door and Canada "Maple!"-ed in surprise. He didn't get up but instead called "What do you want?" then, remembering his manners, said, "Who is it?"

/

Outside the door, France frowned at Canada's brisk "What do you want?" He had followed Canada after the meeting; seeing the younger nation looking so upset had worried him. Then he heard Canada ask "Who is it?" through the oak front door. His voice sounded so thick with tears that France _knew_ something was up.

"Oh Matthieu…" He sighed, his breath visible in front of him. Canada had smiled so much as a child and it hurt France to think of his smile replaced with tears. He needed to cheer up the other country.

Finally France said, with a small smile, "You can call me the Laugh Maker! And I've brought you a smile_, mon cher_!"

/

Canada looked at the door behind him, in silent shock. Then the voice he now recognized as France's said, "It is cold, so let me in."

_Of course it's cold,_ Canada thought bitterly, _It's always could up north. How could he not remember that?_ Canada was not in the mood for France's perverted antics so, in a fit of rage he normally reserved for hockey games or dealing with America (but not both at once, no, that's a different kind of anger), he shouted, "Well, 'Laugh Maker' I don't remember asking for you! Don't bother me and just l-leave!" At 'leave' his voice broke and he hugged his knees tighter. The one time he wanted to be left alone…

"If you're here," he said softly, "Then I can't cry…"

/

France stared at the door, his heart breaking at Canada's last words. Had he been this upset the whole meeting? France felt awful. How had he not noticed his little Matthieu was upset? And now Canada was pushing him away…

Just when he was needed the most, France couldn't think of what to do.

/

Canada hadn't heard anything from France's end in a while. Then again, he hadn't heard him walking away either. _Is that hoser still there?_ Another knock on the door behind him answered _that_ question. France hadn't spoken to him _once_ during the meeting, why did he suddenly care?

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" he yelled at the door.

After a few seconds, he go an answer, "I'm sorry, _mon cher_. I think that's the first time you have spoken to me like that." France's voice sounded a little horse, "I am starting to feel a little sad. What do you want me to do?" a very loud –and to Canada, fake- sniff, "I think I'm going cry, Matthieu."

_He's obviously faking it so I'll let him it,_ "I can't help it if you cry, 'Laugh Maker'! The one who really wants to cry is _me_." Canada's vision went blurry as his soft violet eyes filled with tears. But he continued, "I don't remember asking for you to come here!" He couldn't hold back anymore. He rested his head on his knees and let out a choked sob.

/

That sob broke France completely. Tears slid down his face as he rested his forehead against the unyielding door.

_Matthieu, why won't you let me help you?_ He thought, raising a hand to cover his face. What he wouldn't give right now to be on the other side of this door, holding Canada and running his hands through that soft wavy hair of his. He would whisper calm things in French, (everything sounded better in French) and tell him everything was alright. That's what he would do when Canada was a child.

_This isn't some cut I can kiss away though, _and France _loved_ kissing problems away, _What could be wrong with him?_

"_**Does anyone have anything to say on this issue?"**_

"_**Um, yes, I do."**_

"…_**.uh…. Right, um, who are you?**_

"_**I'm Canada…"**_

"_**Ah yes! Sorry, old chap!"**_

"_**I-it's alright. I think we should-"**_

"_**I say we give all the mean guys PASTA!"**_

"_**That's what you say to EVERYTHING, Italy!"**_

"…_**Maple."**_

France found himself sitting on the ground, leaning his back against Canada's front door. He covered his face with his hands as he remembered what had happened, what had _kept_ happening, at the meeting. How could they all forget him? What kinds of friends were they? What kind of friend was _France_ to not notice it?

"Je suis désolée, mon cher…" The European nation whispered in a trembling voice.

/

Canada did not even care if France was still there or not, if he was crying or not…

If he cared that Canada was crying or not.

He just cried, cried for all the times he had been forgotten, all the times he had to repeat the same phrase; he just let it out.

After some time, amidst his hiccups, Canada found his voice again, "D-do you still intend to make m-me laugh, 'Laugh Maker'?" he asked the door with a sniff.

There was a small pause. Then, in a voice just as shaky as the Canadian's, France answered, "I only want to see you laugh, _Matthieu_. If you don't, I can't go home."

Canada didn't respond right away. He stood up, looking at his door. Behind it was a person who seemed like he honestly cared for him, someone who sounded like he had been crying too. Someone…who knew his name.

Canada reached out to open the door, but drew back his hand suddenly. What if this was some prank or trick? What if no one was there, waiting to help him? Canada didn't think he could take it if this was all a plan to make fun of him. But what if it wasn't?

"I'm considering letting you in…but…" Canada looked at the door knob and drew in a calm breath, "I can't get the door open. Push the door from you side, it's unlocked. Say 'umph' or 'harumph', or something like that."

Canada waited.

There was no 'umph' or 'harumph'.

The door didn't open.

"…Is something wrong?" Canada asked, feeling his heart twist in realization, "Wait, don't tell me… LAUGH MAKER! FRANCE!" He pounded the door, not wanting to believe it, wanting someone, wanting France, to open the door. "You're got to be kidding me," Canada was shaking so badly at this point that he didn't object when the fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands; his heart wasn't able to take the sight of the closed door anymore.

_He's left me behind._

No one was coming in to help him.

_He disappeared. He doesn't care._

"J-just when I w-was starting t-t-to believe you," Canada gasped out between wails.

The house was quiet as the blonde nation cried. The Polar Bear was taking a nap somewhere, no music played along to Canada's sorrow, the harsh north wind didn't even blow through the home.

So it was understandable when Canada shrieked "MAPLE!" when a crash erupted behind him.

He turned in his spot on the floor and his eyes went wide.

Standing in the other side of his now-broken window, was France, holding a sword usually reserved for fight England. His face was crisscrossed with tear tracks and his eyes were slightly red but he still managed to…. sparkle, actually. Even when he was _crying_ he was France-like.

France smiled at the confused nation in front of the door, "I've brought you a smile, mon amour!" He jumped through the hole in the wall where the window now wasn't, carefully avoiding the shards of glass and dusting himself off. He made his way across the room to where Canada sat and knelt next to him, pulling out a small compact mirror.

Canada could not help but think, _Why am I not surprised he carries one of those?_

France, still smiling, pushed the mirror so Canada could see his own face it in. The face in the mirror had messy hair, tears were rolling down its checks and its glasses where lopsided.

"Even your crying face can smile. I know it, Canada."

The face in the mirror looked shocked for a second at hearing the name only he himself ever seemed to say.

But then, amazingly enough, it smiled.

* * *

><p>I've had this idea for a while but figured it was a nice gift for Valentine's Day :D Happy Valentine's Day, guys! Go out with a friend and celebrate ((assumes everyone's single lol)) I love this song and so many people do videos with it but I can't draw, so I write. I'm sorry if some of the French is off but I don't know French people. I know Canada and France seem a bit OOC but I needed them to match the song. It was funny messing with Kumajirou name!<p>

Jet: Have a great day everyone! Remember to hug random people!

In fact, COSPLAY and hug random people! Do it now!

Jet: Anyway, leave a review. Enjoy your Tuesday.

Oh, and I didn't get Noah to look this over so if there are grammar mistakes, my bad.

"Je suis désolée"- as I understand it, it means "I am sorry"

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

PS- Guess who's who in the meeting flash back France has :P


End file.
